Chichue
by keroRiBBIT
Summary: "I'm nervous," Neji said. Hizashi smiled at him, "There's nothing to be nervous about." "You said that before too." "Have I ever been wrong?" Neji growing up in Hizashi's care. Also NejiTen


**A/N:** Hey there! So here's another oneshot. Here's my take on Neji's love life if Hizashi were there to support him(ish).

 **Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

"Chichue, I'm nervous," three-year-old Neji said as they were one number closer to getting his measles shots. A small chuckle bubbled from Hizashi's throat as the boy's hand clutched his in a white-knuckled grip. He lightly patted the boy's hand with the other.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, son." he said to the boy.

"Really?" Neji looked at him, wide eyes innocent and wondering.

"Really," he assured and tried to maintain a pleasant expression as a loud cry came from the doctor's office. Neji grimaced in response.

"Don't make that face," he said, more sternly this time. "You need to be brave, Neji."

The aformentionted boy only looked at him in confusion.

Hizashi continued, not bothered by the boy's inquiry, "You shouldn't let anything stop you just because you're afraid." He looked at Neji with eyes clouded with so much emotion. "That's what it means to be brave."

Despite still being a mere three-year-old and his utter confusion about the world, Neji felt the gravity of his father's words even though it would take years for him to truly understand what he meant. He bobbed his head up and down to show his agreement and gave a determimed, "Hai!"

"Number fourty-nine," came the robotic voice of the receptionist.

Hizashi stood up and not half a second later, Neji followed suit. Together they entered the doctor's office.

oOo

"What do you have there, son?" Hizashi, a cup of tea at hand, asked his young six-year-old boy who was surprisingly sitted at his tiny study table, furiously coloring something on a piece of construction paper.

"Ne, I'm writing a card chichue," the boy replied, changing his black crayon for a brown one. The man raised an eyebrow, not unaware of the date.

"What for?" he inquired some more, with just a hint of curiosity and interest in his features.

"I-it's an assignment, chichue!" Neji stuttered, a tinge of pink coloring his cheeks and his demeanor stiffening. 'Odd,' Hizashi thought. He always made it a point to show his son that the boy could tell anything to his father, and usually Neji had no qualms to do so. A small smile slowly grew from his lips.

"Care to elaborate son?" he said knowingly.

"W-well, it's a Valentines card." Neji replied, voice so soft that Hizashi barely heard it. "Sensei said to give it to someone," he added even more softly. Neji reddened even further as Hizashi chuckled in amusement and crouched down to his level, gently placing the cup of tea beside the boy's neat line of crayons. The older man made a show of peering at his son's shoulder, obnoxiously trying to peek at his handmade card; Neji abruptly tried to cover it all up with his small hands. Hizashi chuckled some more and gave his son some space to breathe, standing up and proceeded to sit down across the tiny desk in a crossed-legged position, and sipped his tea with a smile.

Giving his father a childish stare of doom, Neji slowly removed his hands from the piece of paper folded in half and once again returned to drawing sesame dumplings and throwing stars. Even at the young age of six, Hizashi could see that his son was a perfectionist. He observed his son from behind the tea cup. His eyes never left the paper as he carefully tried to draw a throwing star, his arm moving along with his hands as the tip of the crayon scratched the yellow paper, eye brows furrowed in concentration.

"So who is it for?" Hizashi asked so suddenly and loudly that Neji, startled at the sound, almost dragged the crayon across the paper.

"Chichue!" he exclaimed, annoyed. Hizashi was stabbed with a glare so cute he could not help but laugh. "Chichue..." Neji whined some more and he couldn't help but laugh some more.

"Well, to whom is it?" he asked, calming down and wiping a stray tear from his eyes, chuckling still a little.

Neji lowered the crayon along with his glare of doom and sighed. He mumbled something.

"Hm?" Hizashi leaned forward, unable to hear. Neji mumbled again.

"Speak up, son. I can't hear you," he said, amusement never leaving his face.

"It's for Tenten-chan!" Neji blurted out and returned immediately to coloring his paper, avoiding his father's curious look.

"The mayor's granddaughter?" he asked, surprised. The boy did not answer him.

'How peculiar,' Hizashi thought with a smile.

oOo

The next day, when Hizashi picked up his son from school, the boy had a pout on his face and a sullen aura about him.

"So what happened?" he inquired, like any father would at the moment whilst turning on the engine as Neji sat himself at the passenger seat and putting on the seat belt.

"I don't like girls anymore Chichue! They're so annoying," Neji exclaimed crossing his arms. Hizashi tried to compose himself in a dignified Hyuga manner and not snigger behind his fingers like a pubescent teenager.

"Why, what did she say?" he asked, swallowing his laughter. Neji didn't seem to notice.

"She said she wouldn't like me to become her Valentine!" he said.

"Really? Did she say why?" Hizashi asked again, grabbing the steering wheel and proceeded to drive away.

"She said she didn't like me because I kept pulling her hair and I put a spider on her lunch that one time!"

Just as the stop light went red, Hizashi uncharacteristically bursted out laughing. "Chichue..." Neji whined but Hizashi would have none of it. Still laughing, "Y-You put a spider on her lunch?" Hizashi finally let out, unconcerned by the glare of doom Neji was giving him.

"Neji, boy, why would you do such a thing?" he said in between stifles.

"Because she kept playing with stupid Sasuke, that's why!" Neji yelled, throwing his hands up in the air and puffing his cheeks in frustration. "He only started talking to her because she doesn't wear her hair up anymore," he added and apparently, he's not yet done. "I keep telling her to tie it up but she won't listen to me! And now she's playing with _him_ ," he said the word 'him' with as much hate as a six-year-old could muster.

"Ah," understanding dawned on Hizashi, "So that was why you kept pulling her hair," he stated, more than ask and pressed on the gas, seeing the light turn green.

Neji just "Hmph"ed and crossed his arms again. Hizashi merely chuckled at his son's behavior, unperturbed by the fact that he was actually misbehaving.

"Well, the only thing you have to do is apologise, son." He said pleasantly.

"Why should I?" Neji asked, indignant.

"Well, you did put a cockroach-" "It wasn't a cockroach!" Neji cut him off, temper rising.

"My bad," he said, not sorry at all. "What I mean to say is that you did put a spider on her lunch."

The six-year-old was about to argue when Hizashi quickly added, "And you did pull on her hair. You became angry when Hinata-sama accidentally pulled on yours, right?" Hizashi was looking at his son from the corner of his eye, half focusing on the turn that would lead to their home. He could see Neji sigh and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Okay," Neji said, eyeborws furrowed and lips in a frown. "I'll apologise to her next month," he heard the boy mumble to himself. Hizashi smirked to himself as he pulled up at the very familiar curb.

oOo

Ding dong!

"I'll get it!" the familiar cracking voice of a twelve-year-old Neji shouted from upstairs.

"Hm," Hizashi hummed, barely heard beneath the crashing and thumping noises made by the teen upstairs. He found peculiar to see, rather hear, his son get frazzled (and he's using the term loosely) by a mere visitor.

Ding dong!

Maybe he'll see for himself.

"Neji, boy, I'll get it." It took him less than a minute to get to the front door, and opening it even less time.

'Ah,' Hizashi thought. Standing before him was a girl, with her hair in twin chignons atop her head.

"Good afternoon sir, I'm Tenten," she smiled at him prettily, and extended her hand. Hizashi shook it, impressed by her firm grip.

"So you're Tenten," he said knowingly, a smile on his lips. Before he could say anything any further, "Tenten," came Neji's voice, fortunately not cracking.

"Hey Neji," she flashed him a smile and a wave before turning and refocusing on Hizashi again. "Yes sir, that's me," pointing a thumb at herself.

"Well, you're quite lovelier in person, dear. Much better than the stories I have been hearing about yourself," Hizashi said, nodding in approval.

"Stories?" the girl asked, head tilted slightly to the left in confusion but the smile never left her face.

Hizashi gave a pleasant smile and kind eyes in return, he could feel his son's dark aura emanating from behind, clawing, scratching and thrashing at his back with its coldness.

"I believe your uncle, Asuma, has mentioned you before. We're old friends." He heard his son release a breath. 'Kukuku.'

"Chichue, we're going now," Neji gruffly said, trying to conceal the fact that his voice just cracked.

"Oh, where are you going then?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"We're going to the movies, I mentioned it to you last night." Neji replied, he could see the boy ready to flee the front porch but Hizashi was just having too much fun seeing him squirm.

"Just you two? Alone?"

This time, it was Tenten who answered, oddly defensive. " Oh no!" She exclaimed, a light pink dusting her cheeks. "We're going to meet up with Lee and the others," she said, stating Lee's name, assumimg that he knew his son's best friend.

"Ah, well. I'll best be not keeping you then," he shooed them off. "Have fun you two!" he called.

"We will! It was nice to meet you sir!" Tenten said as Neji pushed her down the porch. "I'll see you when I get home, chichue." Neji said, pulling Tenten by the forearm this time as she waved with her free one. "Bye!"

He could vaguely hear the girl's teasing laugh from the curb, "Why are you so nervous?"

"Hn," was his son's only reply.

Hizashi made it a point to stay by the front door until they were out of sight.

oOo

Hizashi could not believe it. Neji - well-behaved, his prim and proper son - just snuck out after curfew, on a school night! He never thought that his responsible fourteen-year-old son had the audacity to do such a thing.

Silver-gray eyes surveyed the room, looking at the human shaped lump of pillows on the bed. He sighed, 'I suppose this sort of thing is normal.'

No, this was not supposedly normal.

For the eighth time in the last two weeks, Neji had not so inconspicuously snuck out of the house after curfew, on a school night. Hizashi narrowed his eyes in contempt.

With a huff, Hizashi proceeded to lock every single window and every single door that Neji might use as a way in.

As he shut the last window and heard the satisfying click of the lock, Hizashi gave a triumphant "Hmph."

'Let's see how he gets in now,' he thought, and went to his own room to retire.

Later that night, Hizashi was woken up by the constant ringing of the door bell. Groggily glancing at the clock atop his bedside table, the man gave a cocky smirk. "12:08 am," it read.

Grabbing a bathrobe to cover his sleep attire, Hizashi walked the trek from his room to the front door with an air of confidence, authority and just the right amount of arrogance. He opened the front door with a raised eyebrow and the smirk still in place.

"Oh, Neji. You're back early" he said, almost mockingly but you could see the laughter in his eyes as they took in the view of a certain rebelious Hyuga Neji looking as if he had been standing there in the cold night for a while.

"Chichue," Neji could only grumble in response, hands rubbing shoulders as they tried to dispel the cold.

"Yes?" Hizashi challenged his son, not moving an inch from the door. He was met by a new version of his son's glare of doom, this time, it was significantly more menacing. But still, had no effect to the man that had single-handedly raised him. Instead, "Speak up, boy. I'm waiting." he said in a clipped tone.

Neji sighed and mumbled a low "Sorry."

He answered with a familiar "Hn," that showed his displeasure. Yet, he opened the door a bit further, giving the teen a small gap to enter their home. When Neji was in close distance, Hizashi spoke not unlike his twin and father, in a tone more serious than Neji had ever heard it before, "Should this happen again...," He did not feel the need to continue on to his threat as Neji stiffened and gave one firm nod, not looking at him.

"Good."

The next morning found Hizashi with the morning paper, a cup of tea, and a uniform clad Neji sitted at their dining table eating breakfast.

Hizashi silently observed his son, just like every morning. Neji looked impeccable. Back straight as a ruler, eyes downcast. His movements were stiff, almost mechanical. Not a wrinkle in his uniform and, likewise, not a hair out of place.

Hizashi inhaled the fresh aroma of his green tea and took a tentative sip, all the while eyeing his ever-serious fourteen-year-old boy. Gently, he placed the cup and saucer back on the table and licked his lips before opening his mouth to say, "I believe we can negotiate the terms of your extended curfew." He could feel the room lighten up as he saw the small smile that formed in his boy's lips.

"Thank you, chichue." Neji said softly, eyes diverting back to the food, shoulders relaxing.

Hizashi felt lighter than a feather.

oOo

Hizashi gave a fake cough. Seventeen-year-old Neji did not seem to be bothered by it, thinking that something just probably got caught in his throat, and typed away at his laptop. The both of them were in the living room, Neji supposedly finishing his college application forms and Hizashi reviewing his co-owned company's business reports.

He gave another cough, more insistent this time. Neji's eyes sharply turned to him, fingers steadying and interlacing as both hands rested themselves atop the keyboard.

"Yes, chichue?" Neji asked, eyebrows lifted.

Now that he had his son's rapt attention, Hizashi could feel sweat forming on his forehead.

Clearing his throat and straightening his tie, he set forth to finally give his son the most awaited "Talk."

"So I believe that this weekend you would be away with your friends?" he asked, hands not loosening their grip on the folder at hand.

"Yes, I believe I mentioned it to you last week," Neji answered, not following through with the direction of this conversation.

"And Tenten is coming with, is she not?"

At the mention of his girlfriend, Neji's eyebrows furrowed as he answered, "Yes, would that be a problem, Chichue?"

Hizashi could not help but clear his throat again as he felt the sweat build up on his scalp. Yet, he still managed to maintain the regality of a Hyuga.

"Yes, well," he started, "When a man and a woman find themselves alone, they may feel somewhat intimate."

'Yes, yes. This was a good start,' Hizashi thought, eyes not leaving the word 'expenditures' in the business report. He did not at all notice the way his son sat across of him, still as stone and face scrunched up in what look to be a grimace.

"You might find yourself in a similar situation in this trip with Tenten. That is normal, but you see, sex is a very sacred thing Neji. It's meant to be shared with the person you love most. So when you feel the blood fill up in your pe-"

"Chichue! There is no need for this," Neji said, not wanting to hear anymore words coming from his father's mouth.

"No, no. It's normal to feel that way, you and Tenten had been dating for a year now and I just want you to be careful Neji," Hizashi said, he could see the tips of Neji's ears redden in embarassment.

"That won't be a problem Chichue, Tenten and I had already-" Neji suddenly felt the room temperature drop a few degrees. The glare that Hizashi gave him put his own to shame.

"Had already what, Neji?" he asked with lips so tight and face so tense, glare so menacing, Neji had the urge to gulp.

"I-it's not like wha-"

"Have you already copulated with her?"

"No! I-!"

"Did you use protection?"

"Chichue, lis-"

"I would not have you going to the doctors for STD's Neji."

"There's no need for that, we-!"

"And I won't especially be grandparenting a child anytime soon, you hear me."

"..."

"Hiashi knows what I would do if you just so much as make me a grandfather at this age-"

"Chichue!" Frustration finally won out in the series of emotions that were fighting to make their way out of Neji's countentance. "We haven't had sex yet!"

Hizashi blinked in surprise. "Really? But you just said-"

"What I meant to say, Chichue," Neji look pointedly at his father, "That Tenten and I had talked about this."

"Oh," escaped his lips, for a lack of anything better to say. "How did it go?"

"We decided that we won't do anything until we are ready."

Hizashi nodded in approval, "As it must be," but something dawned on him, making him suspicious, "If I may," he started, eyes narrowed. "What spurred on this conversation between the two of you?"

He had never seen his son's face become so red in such a short period of time. "N-nothing."

Silence resumed in the Hyuga living room.

"I'll be finishing the reports in my study,"

"I'm going to my room to pack my stuff for the trip," The both of them said simultaneously.

Gathering their respective belongings, both Hyugas swiftly left the room.

oOo

"Neji, what are you doing here?" Hizashi was simply tending the garden when surprisingly, a familiar vehicle found its way up the curb and rested at a stop just infront of his home. The door opened and unsurprisingly, his twenty-three-year old son stepped out, clad in semi-formal attire.

"Don't you have work?" He asked.

Neji shook his head no. Instead, "May we please talk inside?" Hizashi's eyebrows shot up in surprise, this day sure turned out to be a curious one.

Both of them were sitted at the old dining table in the kitchen, nursing a cup of tea. Hizashi was patiently waiting for his son to talk and used the the time to observe him. Neji lifted the tea to his lips and took a sip. Afterwards, he had unusually clasped the cup in both hands and simply stared at it.

It was a while before Neji had muttered something but Hizashi was unable to understand.

"What?"

Neji sighed and looked at his father. "I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

oOo

"Chichue, I'm nervous." Twenty-seven-year old Neji said, hands uncharacteristically fumbling with the ends of his bow tie in such a way that made Hizashi's laugh lines appear. The elder man gazed at his son, his only child, through the mirror and his eyes softened.

 _"Chichue, I'm nervous," three-year-old Neji said as they were one number closer to getting his vaccinations. A small chuckle bubbled from Hizashi's throat as the boy's hand clutched his in a white-knuckled grip. He lightly patted the boy's hand with the other._

Hizashi smiled fondly at the memory.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, son." He once said to a boy, and now he said it again to the man he grew to be.

"Heh," the sound escaped Neji's lips. "You said that before too," he said, a smirk on his face. His hands now lay still at his sides. He turned around and looked at his father, eye to eye.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Hizashi raised his eyebrow as if in a challenge but it was toned down by the small smile that decorated his face.

Neji bowed his head, hair creating a curtain on his face and effectively hiding his smirk. "No," he said. He felt a hand clap his back.

"Good, now go make Tenten my daughter-in-law."

oOo

"He's beautiful," Hizashi can almost feel tears well up on his eyes as he gave the sleeping bundle of joy in his arms a gentle caress on the cheek

"He is," came the voice of his son's wife and Hizashi looked up to see Tenten on the hospital bed, her back supported with a bunch of pillows. Beside her stood Neji, a hand grasping his wife's as the both of them smiled at him.

'I'm a grandpa,' Hizashi could not help the cliche thought.

"What is his name?"he asked, smiling as the bundle in his arms clutched his finger. He did not see the look that was exchanged by the two new parents. He did hear however, "Hizashi," Tenten said.

"Hm?" He asked, he noticed that Tenten's smile widen just a bit. He raised his eyebrows.

It was Neji who answered him, "We named him Hizashi."

His eyes widened in surprise but then, he chuckled. "Hizashi," he mock-tested the name on his lips. "What a great name," he said, smiling.

He turned again his attention to the little babe that lay in his arms, the boy still did not let go of his finger. Then he remembered something, an old nickname of sorts, given to him by his own brother.

"Little 'Zashi."

 **A/N:** I think Neji wouldn't be so brooding if Hizashi hadn't died, don't you think? He's quite the jolly kid. I was _supposed_ to end this with Hizashi's death but that would be just sad. And I don't like writing sad endings, no matter how addictive they are to read.

On the other hand, I started this about mid-April, and well honestly, I finished it around the same time too. Just didn't have the time to post it. When they say college is different, they're really not kidding. It seems ironic for me to say that majoring in Psychology is driving me crazy.

Anyways, I super duper hope that you found it worth your time. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
